


[podfic] Wizard's Worth

by Chash, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Setting, Getting Together, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Podfic, TODAY IS MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Danny is the nicest Slytherin ever, except for the part where he doesn't like Stiles. Stiles assumes being Potions partners will not improve this situation.





	[podfic] Wizard's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wizard's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559471) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Setting, Getting Together, TODAY IS MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:36:09  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Wizards%20Worth_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
